


Count to Ten

by lettalady



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You’re standing in line to get a drink and your attention is drawn to the man standing just before you. You’ve practically got a degree in Hiddlesology so you know who it is immediately. While you’re distracted by the lovely view you audibly mutter: Damn you, Tom Hiddleston. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Worse yet, he hears you.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Ten

Something makes you look up from your phone at the man inline ahead of you. You can’t quite believe your eyes. 

You hold your breath and start to count. One. Two. 

You’d know the height, the build, the stance, anywhere. Tom. Hiddleston. 

Three. Four. Five. 

His hands are in his pockets, his feet are planted roughly shoulder width apart as he waits to order. It’s his power stance. 

Six. Seven. 

Nobody was ever going to believe this. 

Eight. Nine. Ten. 

His trousers are just a bit too tight for saintly thoughts to prevail. The things you wouldn’t mind doing… You release your breath slowly. Damn you Tom Hiddleston. 

He turns his head first, then takes a step to turn around. 

Oh hell. You muttered that last bit aloud. 

“Pardon?” 

What synapse had misfired for you to say that aloud? You stare up at him, sufficiently mortified. So this is when you apologize for your lack of a filter and introduce yourself. Backpeddle. Turn this into an adorable first meeting. 

Or continue to stand there slack-jawed. That works too. 

Blink. Reboot. Ok, go. “Hi.” That’s a start. 

“Hi.” He smiles back. 

"Hi.” 

He has turned now so that he fully faces you. It’s alright. He is amused. This is still salvageable. 

Wow his eyes are so blue. 

“Big fan.” What are you doing? God. Well at least you’ve advanced from the single word greeting. His chuckle breaks whatever invisible barrier that had been holding back your words. Everything escapes your mouth in a rushed stream of syllables. “You’reabsolutelyamazing. Iloveyourwork. IknowyouhearitallthetimebutI’msoinspiredbyyouandgodyou’regorgeous.” 

No. 

No no no no no that last bit sorta popped out in your rapid-fire delivery. Your brain and your mouth need to start working together, stat. 

He clasps his hands gently together. “Thank you. Bless you. Now take a breath.” The line has inched forward so he side steps to keep the prossession moving and the customers in the line behind the pair of you happy. 

Ok get a grip. He’s just a man. Just a big hearted, well rounded, you’re-standing-so-close-that-you-can-count-his-freckles, gorgeous man. “Is it alright if… I know it must get old but, nobody will believe me if I don’t ask for a pic.” 

"Of course. May I? Longer arms…" He holds out his hand and looks down at yours expectantly when you don’t immediately react. 

You let your eyes drift down too. Right. You’ve had your phone in a death grip the entire time you’ve been standing there. You flex your fingers a bit after the trade off. What had you even been doing before you looked up? 

Tumblr. 

You’d been scrolling through your dash. God please let it be a funny text post that was visible on the screen at the moment. 

"Dangerous website, that. How do you get to the camera?" He leans to let you press the sequence to pull up the proper feature and point out the capture button. He holds your phone out and snaps a photo, then turns the screen back so the both of you can view the picture. 

He looks fantastic. 

You look puzzled. 

It’s fine though, it just proves that you were in the same place at the same time. More so than usual - claiming the same continent or time zone just doesn’t count. 

Tom isn’t satisfied, “Hang on, we’ll do another. Smile?” 

The next guy in line sighs. “Dude I’ll take the photo if you’ll just move forward.” 

You frown at the guy. Don’t be rude to Tom Fucking Hiddleston. Tom takes it all in stride, stepping forward towards the counter to appease the guy who now holds your phone and then holding out his arm for you to stand next to him. 

This time both of you are smiling, which earns the picture a nod from Tom. “Excellent.” He watches for a moment as you rename the photo, _[Hiddles &me]_, save it, and send it to yourself to ensure it doesn’t get lost. It’ll be your screen saver and plastered as the wallpaper for pretty much every electronic device you own for the foreseeable future. 

Tom has his order in hand by the time you look up again. He salutes to you with his cup and winks, “I think you should name the first photo: _Damn you Tom Hiddleston."_


End file.
